The present invention relates to a controller for operating various electrical devices, valves, motors and signs in a car wash environment. More specifically, the present invention relates to a controller for operating a tunnel car wash in which a central controller communicates with a plurality of relay boards, each of which are connected to a supply of power and are positioned to control the operation of one or more devices in the car wash.
In previous car wash environments, such as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the car wash included a central controller that resides in a central control panel 10. The control panel 10 is connected to various car wash operating components, such as a series of program selector buttons 12 and input sensors or devices 14, a wash sign 16, a motor control center 18 and a bank or series of solenoids 20. The connections between the central control panel 10 and each of these devices is completed by a shielded electrical conduit 22. The electrical conduit 22 can be a variety of types of wires that carry large currents for the solenoids 12, 14 and the motor starter or starters included within the motor control center 18. Because of these high voltage and high current electrical connections, a trained electrician is required to set up the system, including the process of running an electrical conduit 22 from each of the devices to the control panel 10.
As illustrated in FIG. 2, the integrated control panel 10 of the prior art car wash includes the tunnel controller 24 that is coupled to the operating end of a series of relays 26. The opposite end of each relay 26 is accessible at the exterior of the control panel 10 and is connected to the operating components, such as the solenoids 20 and the motor starters 28, by an individual section of electrical conduit 22. As can be understood in FIG. 2, when the car wash of the prior art is initially set up, an individual electrical conduit 22 needs to be run from the control panel 10 to each of the solenoids and motor starters included within the system. Since the solenoids and motor starters are positioned at different locations within the tunnel car wash, the initial set up of the car wash requires an electrician to run long lengths of shielded electrical conduit, which increases the cost and complexity of the car wash system.
Therefore, a need exists for a car wash control system in which an electrician is not required to provide the required electrical connections between the central controller and each of the devices in the car wash environment. Further, a need exists for a car wash controller that communicates to each of the devices in the car wash environment to provide the required operation of these components.